EnGeR
EnGeR (Alias EnGiE) are a random beta Engineer TF2 Freak species created by YouTuber Shirosaki97. They have obviously been inspired by similar freaks like Soljah and Schniper. Their main theme song is Spiral Mountain by Banjo-Kazooie. There have been known to be more BLU EnGeRs and RED EnGeRs but they are few and far between, despite that, the RED EnGeRs usually pursue the BLU EnGeRs because of their penchant of annoying them greatly. Behaviour and Personality EnGeR's act in a way similar to his predecessors, Schniper and Soljah, although they do not copy their unique and obscure attitudes, they are completely docile at all times when unprovoked, they will literally just stand around saying random garbage, often perplexing the people who happen to pass them, they also have a habit of going into weird and uncomfortable looking positions. Despite their almost completely docile nature, any normal person who happens to cross him will often be terrified because of their erratic personality, often fleeing before the EnGeR's even realise someone was there. The BLU EnGeR at least, is very clumsy, often dropping their Maul's and then failing numerous times to pick it up manually, eventually using telekinises to pick it up. As said before, EnGeR (BLU) are usually docile, but when they are threatened, or being attacked, they will retaliate relentlessly (albeit goofy), this is also the case when it comes to a RED EnGeR and a BLU EnGeR meeting, however, the RED EnGeR doesn't seem to show any anger towards the BLU EnGeR, who on the other hand, changes personality's drastically, becoming more serious and angry. Abilities Surprisingly EnGeR's are quite a threat to any humans and other low tier freaks who annoy them, like Soljah beforehand, they can be considered a Lethal Joke Freak, their freakish powers are very hard to react too, leaving many unwary enemies without a clue on what they can do. An EnGeR's main weapon is a maul, in which they uses conventionally or in conjunction with telekinisis, the weapon is quite powerful and can seriously injure any normal person and low tier freaks, it can either be used with the spiked end to gore people or the hammer end to smash people. They are also used to ironically repair SentryMann's, which doesn't actually repair it but destroys it (because the maul was made to destroy buildings). An EnGeR's main mid-range weapon is the SentryMann, basically the lvl 1, 2 and lvl 3 sentries stuck on top of one another, unsurprisingly the SentryMann doesn't work more than half the time, usually exploding leaving a massive scorch mark, bits of sentry lying about and the EnGeR himself charred. But it is possible for the gun to work, and when it does, it is the EnGeR's most devastating attack. An EnGeR's main ability though is telekinisis, which is mainly used for long ranged combat, though use in close range is known also, it allows them to move any inanimate object with their mind, this gives EnGeR's the ability to to various tasks, such as heavy lifting, enhanced throwing and long ranged attacks with his maul. While using telekinisis, the EnGeR's head inflates, increasing more in size when they concentrate more. EnGeR's seemingly have a natural resistance to pain, however, this is actually a delayed pain response, still, this means that they can often ignore injuries for a short period of time and still fight. Some EnGeR's have a natural ability to speak the MeeM language. Also, many EnGeR's who can speak the MeeM language refuse to speak it much of the time, the reason being is that they are terrified of the language for reason's unknown. Some EnGeR's don't have this fear and can speak it fluently, and use it for negotiation. While all EnGeR's are very stupid, they have a semblence of intellect that gives them an edge when they use it, but while helpful, EnGeR's cannot utilise it willingly but rather they use it instinctively. One EnGeR, however can use it's intelligence at will. Weaknesses While EnGeR's are effective in combat against low tier freaks and humans, they fall flat when it comes to combat oriented classes, because of their docile nature, they could be easily defeated without any resistance. While an effective long range freak, they are much weaker at close and medium range, (depending on if the Sentrymann works or not), it is also easy to get in close proximity with them. Despite attacks being devastating on humans, an EnGeR's powers would be sub-standard against freaks with physical damage resistance, making their attacks ineffective. They are prone to not move at all in a fight, since they rely on telekinisis to fight, as a result EnGeR's constantly goof off which could expose him to other threats and possibly let the opposition close in. If an EnGeR is in consecutive fights, they are prone to sustaining the damage that was dealt to them in the previous fight, lowering their combat capabilities. EnGeR's don't think all that much during fights, and unless the situation calls for it, they will not use their intelligence, meaning freaks can usually outsmart them. Despite being a major threat to humans, military personnel could possibly take them down with relative ease. They seem to forget any opposition that they have seemingly killed, and will not pay attention to them again, whether they are dead or alive. RED EnGeR Appearance & Personality A RED EnGeR is the counter part to the BLU EnGeR's and as such are their arch nemeses, RED EnGeR's display similar erratic traits as their BLU brothers. but are usually a lot more "serious" in tone, they look a lot weirder also, they float upside down, their legs are usually twisted around their midriff and one of their arms are always disfigured. RED EnGeR's seems to revel in making any BLU EnGeR's life hell, constantly getting in their way to annoy them. Powers and Abilities RED EnGeR's abilities are incredibly similar to a BLU EnGeR's abilities, but, they are a bit more powerful than the BLU varient, instead of a Maul, they use a Powerjack as their main weapon, the Powerjack, while not having any sharp end, is more powerful than the Maul in terms of strength. Also, RED EnGeR's are not as oblivious as their BLU counterparts, being able to concentrate fully on their objectives. Weaknesses While RED EnGeR's attacks are more powerful than a BLU EnGeR's, they lack many other aspects BLU's have, such as having occasional keen intellect, they also do not use (or have any knowledge of) a sentrymann, as a RED EnGeR was quite shocked at it when they saw one. Finally, RED EnGeR's are quite cocky, and overconfident at battling their BLU counterparts, which can lead to their downfall. Ambassador EnGeR Ambassador EnGeR is an unique EnGeR, he is a friend of a Nnnngh Sniper and is currently on a liberation mission to help the BLU EnGeR's. His theme is Dum Da Dum Doi Doi from The Neverhood-Imaginarium. Appearance & Personality Ambassador EnGeR looks like a typical BLU EnGeR in posture, however, he wears a Handyman's Handle stuck onto his helmet (which has a tendency to fall off) and an arm cannon, which can fire a lead shot or an energy blast, he has a habit of taking it off and throwing it as a solution to a problem, usually with no avail. Ambassador EnGeR seems to be consistently intelligent, while most EnGeR's are not, this was shown when he cleverly outwitted the unsuspecting BLU Nnnngh Sniper, ultimately defeating him, in conjunction to his consistent intellect, he is smarter than other EnGeR's also, socially as well as intellectually, due to this he is an "ambassador" of the EnGeR's, looking for peace opportunities with other freak species, like Nnnngh Snipers. Powers & Abilities Ambassador EnGeR has the stock EnGeR ability of telekinisis, which he can use with finesse and with power, he generally uses it with his arm cannon in order to trick opponents. His arm cannon has two types of firing function, which both cause great knockback, however, the functions do not differ between each other, being purely cosmetic. Finally, his intelligence is an asset to him in battle, as he can think of strategic solutions with less effort than normal EnGeR's. Faults & Weaknesses While Ambassador EnGeR is more intelligent than his other brethren, he is less combat able, as he is more peace loving and less erratic, this means that he cannot stand up to mid rank freaks and even having trouble dealing with low ranked freaks also. Ambassador EnGeR has no form of close combat, and is held at a severe disadvantage if the enemy closes in. While smart, he still has a tendency to goof around in fights, which can lead to his downfall. He is emotionally attached to his Handyman's Handle, and will become distracted if he is parted with it. Trivia EnGeR's seem to be based off Weaselcake slightly, since they use "magical" powers in a sense, RED EnGeR's resembles him further because of their floating and awkward positioning. Both BLU and RED EnGeR's use Pyro melee weapons, one of which destroys Engineer buildings. Also Ambassador EnGeR wears a pyro class hat. While all of the normal BLU EnGeR's are True Neutral Beings, Ambassador EnGeR is Lawful Good and the RED EnGeR's fit into the Neutral Evil Category. This makes the EnGeR one of the only TF2 Freak species to have more than one alignment and possibly the only TF2 Freak to have 3 co-existing allignments . Notable Video's *EnGeR *EnGeR 2: The Conclusion? *EnGeR Stumbles Into Oluapland *EnGeR and Nnnngh Sniper Adventures - Mr Crocket *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 Category:Engineers Category:Goofballs Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Non-combatants Category:True Neutral beings